The invention relates to ceramic blades and fabrication methods thereof, and more particularly, to ceramic blades with nano-structured photocatalysis thereon and fabrication methods thereof.
Ceramic blades typically exhibit excellent mechanical characteristics such as high hardness, anti-corrosion capability, wear resistance, and suitability for a variety of applications such as of cutting tools, fruit knifes, pen knifes and razors.
Conventional ceramic blades are formed as green ceramic bodies by molding or injection and subsequently sintered. Since the ceramic bodies are quite thick, further machining treatments such as cutting and polishing are required to thin the ceramic bodies and create edges. However, machining treatments may cause surface roughness and defects such as induced residual stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,786, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a ceramic blade formed by injection. Injection alone, however, cannot directly form a thin blade, thereby applications of the injected ceramic blade are restricted.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,121,660, 5,048,191, and 5,056,227 the entirety of which are hereby incorporated by reference, disclose ceramic blades mechanically treated by, for example, grinding and polishing, to reach a desired thickness. Mechanical treatments may, however, cause surface roughness and induced residual stress. Thus, an additional protective layer is required to increase strength and toughness. These mechanical treatments and extra process may, however, increase production complexity and cost.